It not infrequently happens that the owner of a motorcycle wishes to transport more baggage than the motorcycle will accommodate. Various hitches for towing a two-wheeled trailer behind a motorcycle are available, but none of them known to me is free from risk in regard to turnover of the towing motorcycle. When a motorcycle is parked on dirt or soft blacktop it may happen that the motorcycle stand will settle into the soft dirt or blacktop and the motorcycle will fall over. A sharp turn of the towing motorcycle, or a bad rut or pothole in the road, may cause the front wheel of the motorcycle to pivot to such an extent that the motorcycle topples over. When a motorcycle hitched to a trailer turns over, that action may damage the hitch, or twist the trailer tongue so that the motorcycle cannot readily be freed therefrom.